Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat 11 contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters.So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's.Mortal Kombat 11 will be release on August 11,2019. It will include Clash Quotes and Epic Gear Sets. Intro Dialogues Returns, although for Kreate-a-fighter every other character will just say two different things to your custom fighter. Each character will have a different way of saying what they say. This is FAKE Returning Kharacters *Baraka *Bo' Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *Cyrax *D'Vorah *Ermac *Erron Black *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kai *Kano *Kenshi *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Mileena *Noob Saibot *Onaga *Raiden *Rain *Reptile *Sareena *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tanya *Tremor Returning Fatalities *Fatality *Brutality *Death Traps *Faction Kill *Stage Fatality *Babality *Hara Kiri *Friendship New Fatalities *Over Kill *Kreate-A-Fatality Returning Mini Games *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Test Your Sight *Chess Kombat *Puzzle Kombat *Motor Kombat New Mini Games * Test your Square * Test your Speed DLCS *Spawn - Spawn Movies *King Kong - King Kong Movies *Pumpkinhead - Pumpkinhead *Medusa - Mythology *Michael Myers - Halloween *T600 - Terminator Salvation *Pennywise - It *Sweet Tooth - Twisted Metal *General Raam - Gears of war *Trent Harmon - American Idol Season 15 New Kharacters *Dominic - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. Dominic decides to gather the Black Dragon and with persuasive help from Jarek, If he helps her claim Outworld forever, she will help him avenge his father against the special forces and other threats against him, his father, and the Black Dragon association. *Richard Stryker - The nephew of Kurtis Stryker and a new member of the Special Forces team who joins Cassie Cage's team to save the world. He is good. He is also the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. But what happens if Richard is only there to savage his uncle from the revenant body of hell he is trapped in? What if after all this, the, only point was to save his uncle? *Nightmare - He is the brand new character. A male ninja, who is very scary enough for him to fight. Nightmare is half-monster and half-'male ninja' and is an enhanced version of Baraka, and extremely more scary. He wields rotating blades on his arms, crafted by himself. Nightmare has been offered alliance from Kano with the Black Dragon. He contemplates on weather to accept the alliance, because if so, Kano will help him lead the Barakas and lead alongside Hania powerfully. *Hydro - He is a Cyber Warrior from Earthrealm who was a member of the Lin Kuei clan.Hydro appears in the Mortal Kombat: Blood and Comic books,and Mortal Kombat Legacy.He is a close friend of Sub Zero and a fellow Lin Kuei.Hydro journeyed with Sub Zero to Kombat the forces of Outworld.Hydro has the ability to control water and even blasted strong waves of water the were so freezing cold that they could actually freeze the Opponent upon contact. *Luke Liang - He is the Son of The Lin Kuei Grandmaster,Sub Zero.He is Good. *Acid - Acid was the result of the Lin Kuei to automate the dead.It is Believed that Acid was a member of an Ancient Race that once lived on Earthrealm. Now brought back to life, Acid is sent by the Lin Kuei to test his new body and eliminate anybody who gets in his way. *Salina - She is the Dream Goddess and has Psychic Powers. Salina is also the Mysterious Woman in Jades Ending in Mortal Kombat 9. Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Stryker,Stryker's Nephew 1d6595feae3c64d9349d132267602778.jpg|Nightmare Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dominic,Kano's Son HYDRO-fan-art-296x300.jpg|Hydro Luke Liang - Sub Zero's Son.jpg|Luke Liang,Sub Zero's Son Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Goro (Sub-Boss 2) *Onaga (Sub-Boss 3) *Liu Kang & Kitana (Sub-Boss 4) (In the third round,Both Liu Kang and Kitana Transforms into the Giant Fire breathing Dragon with two Heads) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (In the third round,Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the Demon of Fear (More worse than Shinnok) Non-playable Kharacters *Ashrah - Helps Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent to execute Rain, the Edenian traitor *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9 and revenants in MKX, continue as the underworld specters. *Dairou - *Shao Khan - Died in MKIX (MK9),Resurrected in MKX Mobile,His fortress is withered,He appears in a Cliffhanger Scene like ending. *Taven - *Daegon - Animals in MK XI * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkatans - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is the chapter meeting Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage defeats Maki who wanted to make a spell to create a protective shield for the Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents it from happening. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeats the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Compete in this Gruesome Race and win with One Wish, Godlike Powers. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung,Goro, Kitana, Liu Kang,Onaga,and final Boss, Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that players created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Voice Actors/Actresses for each Character *Acid: *Baraka: *Bo' Rai Cho: Steve Blum *Cassie Cage: Ashly Burch *Cyrax: *D'Vorah: Kelly Hu *Dominic: Nolan North *Ermac: Jamieson Price *Erron Black: Troy Baker *Frost: Kelly Hu *Fujin: Troy Baker *General Ramm: *Goro: Vic Chao *Hydro: Vic Chao *Jacqui Briggs: Danielle Nicolet *Jade: Linda Lee *Jax: Greg Eagles *Johnny Cage: Andrew Bowen *Kai: Michael Jai White *Kano: Michael McConnohie *Kenshi: Vic Chao *King Kong: Adam Serkis *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn: Phil Lamarr *Kung Jin: Johnny Yong Bosch *Kung Lao: Will Yun Lee *Liu Kang: Tom Choi *Li Mei: Tara Strong *Luke Liang: Jim Lee *Medusa: *Michael Myers: *Mileena: Karen Strassman *Nightmare: Robert Englund *Noob Saibot: Jamieson Price *Onaga: *Pennywise: Tim Curry *Pumpkinhead: As Himself *Raiden: Richard Epcar *Rain: Andrew Bowen *Reptile: Steve Blum *Richard Stryker: Scott Weinger *Salina: *Sareena: Danielle Nicolet *Sektor: Vic Chao *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Shang Tsung: Andrew Kishino *Skarlet: *Sonya Blade: Tricia Helfer *Spawn: Keith David *Sub Zero: Steve Blum *Sweet Tooth: *T600: Arnold Schwarzenegger *Takeda Takahashi: Parry Shen *Tanya: Jennifer Hale *Tremor: Fred Tatasciore *Trent Harmon: As Himself *Kreate-A-Fighter: You, or the announcer Endings * List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games